The smart bracelet is a wearable smart device. Through the band, users can record real-time data about exercise, sleep, and diet in daily life and synchronize these data with mobile phones, which plays a role of guiding a healthy life with the data.
Since health monitoring conditions are different when the smart bracelet is worn on a left hand and a right hand of a human body, in order to realize a better health monitoring, for example, consumers enter the wearing condition manually in a related art. However, such a manual input method is complicated, and most consumers who do not care about the specific wearing condition, such that monitoring is inaccurate and user experience is lowered.